


Forgotten Bloodied Lust

by RiyeRose



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Abby gives no fucks as usual, Extra fluff, F/F, Hinted Cynthia x Abby, M/M, Makoto with Amensia, Pining Laurent, Scheming Cynthia, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Laurent's been searching for his lost lover for some time now. Turns out, he was with another woman! Not in the way you think, though~
Relationships: Edamura Makoto x Laurent Thierry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	Forgotten Bloodied Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Laurent was horny and noncommital so Cynthia and Abby decided to bring him to his senses. And it worked.

He has to be here, Laurent thought, hands stuffed into the pockets of his trenchcoat as he strode down the busy sidewalk. He paid no attention to the passersby who gazed lovingly his way, all starstruck by his ethereal good looks even underneath the white Panama hat and black shades he wore. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of someone else and his determination to find them. It was after dusk when he stumbled upon an interesting sight. 

A vivacious young woman being coaxed into a back alley behind a ritzy restaurant. Laurent decided to get a bird’s eye view on the situation. He watched the woman be pressed against the wall, giggle raucously at the unheard whispers from the man holding her only to then gasp out as the man’s laid neatly in the crook of her neck. Moonlight peeked out from the thick clouds in the sky, revealing the man’s teeth sunk deep in her neck, big, gushing droplets of blood staining light-brown lips. Laurent smirked and took the opportunity to drop down from above, landing perfectly on the ground behind the mysterious man who had let his lady friend sink to the floor, unconscious. 

“This is very unexpected,” he said in his usual, teasing tone. “After I turned you, you swore you’d never, ever drink blood directly from a person, Edamame.”

The brunette man whirled around and swung a fist at Laurent who nonchalantly stepped aside and let that fist hit the brick wall, leaving a noticeable crater. Glasses askew, he glared at Laurent not with the gentle brown eyes Laurent had often found himself lost in but with deep crimson red eyes that glittered with rage. Laurent’s smile slipped a bit, realizing as he looked into Edamura’s face, his former lover didn’t seem to recognize him at all. He straightened up, a serious frown now situated on his face. When Edamura lunged for him again, he snatched the brunette by his wrist and slammed him into the ground with enough force to break any normal man’s bones into dust. 

“Edamame,” he said, pinning the squirming other down. “Do you really not remember me?”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Edamura spoke, voice lined with genuine anger. “My name is Edamura! Now get off of me! Who even are you, you blond bastard?!”

“That’s right, I am a blond bastard…” Laurent suddenly grabbed Edamura’s chin and stared intensely at him. “Edamame, you’re hypnotized… How could you let yourself be taken by another?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Edamura!”

Edamura stopped struggling and stared up at Laurent. The man’s hands around his wrists were shaking and his face was pinched with a deep agonizing expression, one that he never allowed others to see. Except for one person. Edamura’s eyes widened. The invisible fog that clouded them drifted away. 

“L-Laurent?”

A slow clapping startled Edamura who reddened at Laurent’s position over top him. Laurent got to his feet, staring unamused at the two women standing a distance away from them. The smaller one was a young tanned lady, short, dark brown hair, and ashen purple with a vehement look strong enough to kill everyone in the room. Beside her was a redheaded woman with thin, pink lips curled into a thin smile, shining jewelry on her ears and neck, outlining her exposed cleavage. Laurent knew her well.

“Cynthia.”

“Surprise!” She exclaimed with a laugh. “We’ve been waiting for you, Laurent. How dare you keep for Edamame waiting for so long?”

“What were you playing at?” he asked, frowning. 

“We got tired of you fucking around with Edamame,” Abby interjected, going over and picking up the unconscious woman like she was weightless. “Get serious with him, you jackass.”

Cynthia nodded her head in agreement. “Abby’s right. You made him one of us, now take responsibility for it and stop dragging him around by the nose. Ah, looks like Edamame already tasted this one. Abby, let’s go and find a nice drink elsewhere.”

“Fine.”

The two women departed without another word to them. Laurent sighed heavily and looked back at Edamura. The brunette was blushing, his cheeks flushed a soft shade of red. He was too cute sometimes. Edamura fixed his glasses and looked at Laurent, frowning as well. 

“What?”

Laurent smiled softly. “I’m back, Makoto.”

Edamura somehow reddened harder, allowing Laurent to pull him into a tight embrace. “Welcome back, you blond bastard.”

Laurent wasted no time capturing Edamura’s lips in a deep, sultry kiss. Edamura’s hands reached up and dug into Laurent’s coat. He angled his head to the side, parting his lips and letting Laurent’s tongue fill his mouth. Their hot breaths mixed together, their lower bodies began to ache through the fabric of their clothes. Edamura gasped against Laurent’s lips when Laurent’s cool hands slipped under his shirt. He broke the kiss, shuddering as nimble fingers tweaked and twisted his sensitive nipples. 

“Lau...rent…” he huffed softly, grinding against the man’s hardened crotch. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done it,” Laurent murmured in a husky voice. “Were you doing it by yourself this whole time?”

“Nn, I d-don’t’ remember. Cynthia’s spell...made my head fuzzy…”

“Then I better check and make sure no other man has laid his hands on my lover.”

Laurent bent down between Edamura’s legs, unzipping his pants and revealing his aching member. Edamura sucked in a sharp breath when Laurent ran the tip of his tongue up and down the length of Edamura’s cock, easily taking it into his mouth. His head moved back and forth rhythmically, sending shockwaves of pleasure down Edamura’s spine. His mind might not have remembered Laurent under the trance but his body yearned for the blond man’s touch day in and day out. It wasn’t long before he came, climaxing inside of Laurent’s mouth. 

“What a thick load,” Laurent teased, swallowing the sticky substance. “You must have been lonely without me.”

“Obviously!” Edamura yelled, suddenly angry again. “I couldn’t remember my own lover! Every night, my body would be on fire, aching with desire and I couldn’t figure out why! How do you think that made me feel, you...you blond himbo!”

“Edamame… I’m sorry.”

Laurent tenderly kissed the tears welling in the corners of Edamura’s eyes while simultaneously using his wet fingers to prod and play with the brunette’s ass. Edamura hiccupped and moaned, clinging to Laurent whose fingers slid in and out of him, not quite reaching that good spot that only Laurent knew. 

“Laurent,” Edamura gasped. “Hurry… Please, please, I can’t wait for you any longer…”

“Me either…”

Laurent slipped his dripping wet fingers out of Edamura and quickly penetrated him with his own throbbing cock. Edamura leaned his head against the brick wall behind them, trembling with ecstasy. Laurent held him by his hips and pumped steadily into him until his dick was buried to the hilt inside of Edamura. Edamura cried out with pleasure then pulled Laurent’s face close, kissing him hungrily. Laurent pounded him harder, unable to hold back his own desires anymore. He and Edamura seemed to have the same idea in mind. They both buried their faces in each other necks and bit down hard, breaking the skin and drawing thick beads of blood. The blood seemed to seep into their skin and formed a matching mark on them. As it did, the two came in unison, breathing haggardly and holding onto one another for dear life.

“Makoto… I love you…”

“Mm, I love you too, Laurent.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first vampire AU fic for this fandom! Huzzah! What else will we have in store for? And for everyone waiting for Cynthia x Abby, it's coming I promise uwu


End file.
